


Rules and Broken Doors

by PJO_Fangirl_13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coach is a softie, F/M, He also breaks a down a door, Nightmares, Other, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but he pretends he's not, in between House of Hades and Blood of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Fangirl_13/pseuds/PJO_Fangirl_13
Summary: Gleeson Hedge paused the TV in his room and grunted as he stood out of his chair. Grabbing his baseball bat, he left his cabin to make sure all the cupcakes were where they were supposed to be. Well, more specifically, two cupcakes. He had to make sure they weren't doing anything ungodly.Or, the one where Coach Hedge allows them to spend the night together. Just this once.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 32





	Rules and Broken Doors

Gleeson Hedge paused the TV in his room and grunted as he stood out of his chair. Grabbing his baseball bat, he left his cabin to make sure all the cupcakes were where they were supposed to be. Well, more specifically, two cupcakes. He had to make sure they weren't doing anything ungodly. 

He walked down the hallway, whistling quietly and swinging his bat around, trying to look intimidating even though no one was awake, that he knew of. He was satisfied by how quiet it was when he passed everyone's doors. Well, except for the Valdez kid who had machines running in his room. 

After what seemed like a half an hour, Hedge managed to get to the end of the hallway where Annabeth Chase's room was. He gritted his teeth, still disappointed that she actually broke a rule. A very strict one at that! 

Turning around, he headed back to his room, happy that he didn't have to beat any sense into one of his beloved cupcakes. But halfway toward his door and scream pierced through the Argo II and Hedge nearly jumped right out of his fur.

He ran- well, trotted- where the scream was coming from. His eyebrows furrowed. Percy Jackson's door loomed over him. Another scream broke from the other side followed by sobbing. But.. it wasn't from Percy, it was too high pitched. Unless Percy had a really girly scream. Hedge snickered at the thought of it. 

But once another loud cry erupted from inside the room, Hedge's battle face replaced his amused one. Swinging his bat, he broke down the door (knowing Leo could fix it) and ran inside shouting, "What is it!? What monster needs to die!?"

Then he was shushed. "Go away, Coach," He heard Percy Jackson mutter. 

Hedge lowered his bat and frowned. "What's going on?" His eyes traveled to the body beside Percy and his frown deepened. What was Annabeth doing here? In Percy's room. He looked closer- trying to make them out in the darkness- and saw that she was curled around Percy, crying into his side. 

"While you're here, could you turn the lights on?" Percy asked him and he did just that. "Thanks." He watched as Percy grabbed Annabeth around the waist and pulled her up onto his lap, rocking her side to side. "Shh, it's okay. We're together." 

"Answer me, what's going on?" Hedge asked again, sternly but softly. 

Percy met his eyes from across the room. "We'll tell you in the morning before you leave, but right now, could you give us some privacy? Please?" 

Hedge's gaze hardened and he pointed his baseball bat at the two of them. "I ain't giving you two any privacy. You know the rules! And Ms. Chase, come on, I'll bring you back to your room."

He watched as Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy and lifted her head off his chest to look at him. Hedge almost gasped at the brokenness her eyes held. They literally looked crack. She sniffled, wiped her eyes, and said, "Please, let me stay with him."

"Cupcake," Hedge sighed. "You know the rules." 

"Please," She begged. "I need him." 

Hedge pursed his lips then smiled. "Alright. Just this once."

Annabeth sighed and leaned back against Percy. "Thank you."

"Just this once," He repeated before he turned around and trotted over to Leo's door. He knocked quietly and stood there for a couple minutes. Soon enough, the door opened, revealing a tired looking son of Hephaestus. "Hey, cupcake, I need you to fix Percy's door."

Leo rubbed his eyes and glanced over Hedge's shoulder. "What- what happened to it?"

"I broke it down with my bat," Hedge explained. 

"Oh." Leo nodded. "I'll fix it in the morning." 

Then the door was slammed in his face.

Hedge huffed and started down the hall to his room. He shut the door behind him, plopped down in his chair, and unpaused the TV. While watching, he thought of a great idea to make sure Percy and Annabeth stayed in their own rooms while he was gon with Nico and Reyna. 

A talking table.


End file.
